gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GumballFangirl123/my last chance
wow, what have gone to us? just beacuse RC changed Burned, Rihanna got mad, REALLY REALLY mad. and now, they are yelling at eachoters ( not really RC, she tries to calm Rihanna down ) and this is what happend. Rihanna got extremly mad beacuse RC changed Burned and says that she shall du suicide. WHAT?! 0_0 RC is really sad and tries to calm her down, but can`t do it. Agent is EXTREMLY angry about this and says that he will quit until the fight is over. he also had the worst about this, family fight, diseses ( i hope i said it right ), lost of friends and many things. Darth...well... he hasn`t done anything, he just want this fight to be over. how about me? i start to be concerned about this. yes, it is a fanfic, but i think our friendship start to fall down. thanks to it, we are just yelling at eachoters. but i had the worst. my only friends are fighting, i getting bullied, family fights, my brother is abusing me and my parents don`t care about it. when i was 13, i almost did suicide thanks to it! yes, you heard it right. i ALMOST did suicide! but, i never did it. why? beacuse of you. you made me strong and i learn many things about you. i learned english, i learned about your personalitys and many more. i care all of you guys and you made me understand that i shall not do suicide just beacuse all of this. see? i love you all, but it really hurts me to see you guys fighting like a pack of wolfs. so, here i can tell you. Rihanna: you can do your own Burned if you want, but don`t yell at others and please don`t do Suicide! you scared all of us! espacily RC. you know what? i can help you with Burned. don`t care about the haters who says it is a rip-off, you go girl! :) RC: i think i can do this to my own. me and Agent acepted your transcript, but this is Rihanna`s choice. but don`t be sad, i will try to make this work. Agent: wow, you must have it really bad now. i didin`t know that you where so sad, and i have never seen you soo angry before. you really like me. i have also lost many friends, beacuse they started to change themself and they where not like where i remember before. but, you are one of my friends, and i don`t want ANYONE to be sad or angry at eachoter. so, i am gonna sing now a song. everyone, Rihanna, i`m so dumb i should have told you what i lost was one of your transcript! now it`s gone, gone forever, but i guess, what does it matter when i just...just had all of you there? ooh..i i just had all of you there with me, my friends... if you`re even my friends. do you like this? wait, this was the missing, THE TRUTH! What am i to you? am i a joke, your friend, or your sister? what am i to you? '' ''do you look down on me, `cause i`m a swedish? do you think that i don`t understand? i just wanted us togheter and to write a story last day was the most fun i`ve ever had, even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other. oh, you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. and that`s ri-i-i-ight, i`m talking about the two of you girls, '' ''and you, Agent and Darth. i wanna sing a song to you and i refuse to make it fake. What am i to you? am i a joke, your friend, or your sister? what am i to you? do you look down on me `cause i`m a swedish? do you think that i don`t understand? i just wanted us togheter and to play as a band i`ll forget that lost a piece of your fanfic, i`ll remember the story that we shared...over there. ''( points at Gumball Halloween special ) ''Ah ah, you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. and that`s ri-i-i-ight, i`m talking about the two of you girls, and you, Agent and Darth. i`m gonna sing a song to you and refuse to make it fake. make no mistake, i`m gonna sing a song that feels so real, it`ll make this fi-i-i-ight break! ( please, don`t call it a Adventure time rip-off! ) anyways, see how much i care? if this dosen`t work, i don`t know what will. ( goes away ) Category:Blog posts